


Sleep Is For The Weak.

by Teaboo_vs_Weeaboo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaboo_vs_Weeaboo/pseuds/Teaboo_vs_Weeaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco hasn't slept in thirty-six (36) hours and Harry is all too amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Is For The Weak.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a tumblr prompt. 
> 
> All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Draco has a bad habit of getting little to no sleep.It's not like he chooses to, it's just what with his messed up work schedule, almost always being on call, sleep is sometimes a foreign thing to him.Harry would chastise him for it, but he knows Draco isn't willingly doing this to himself (he also likes having all his body parts in their respective places, thank you very much).

It's eight in the morning and Draco is currently surviving on no sleep for the span of thirty-six hours, sometimes he _really_ hates his job. He has not so patiently waited for what felt like forever in line at Starbucks, and after what feels like a millennium, he finally as his coffee. He takes a sip and all is, once again, right with the universe, it's all to good to be true, because apparently the universe hates him.

Some absolute _moron_ shoves past him while he's on his way out and...sends his coffee...plummeting to the floor. On any regular day, where he hasn't been awake for the past thirty-six hours, Draco would have rounded on the imbecile, he would have chewed him out for the coffee splattered on his shoes and the cuffs of his trousers, but he isn't stable enough right now to be dealing with this. Draco just blinks down at the mess on the floor emotionless a few times. He waited so long to get that coffee. Then, he crumbles, he lets out a frustrated sob and gestures to mess on floor. He also isn't stable enough to care that he's in public and there are people most likely staring at him. He sinks to his knees near the mess, sitting back on his legs he lets tears fall as he makes a vary of high pitch sounds and frustrated sobs.

Harry on the hand, is all too amused by the situation. He's standing outside trying to contain his laughter at his boyfriends misfortune. His hand covering his mouth and the other wrapped around his middle. At least one of them finds this situation absolutely hilarious. He swears on his life, which he'll probably have to later, that he's not laughing at Draco...but more at...the situation.

"So sir, are you gonna buy another one or..." the barrister behind the counter asked, sounding completely uncaring that Draco's world is falling apart.

Draco, still on the floor, head whips around at the barrister and actually lets out a low _growl_ at him. Draco gracefully rises off the floor, steps over his actual means of survival and walks out the door. He has a kicked puppy look on his face when he walks up to Harry.

Harry has to stop every urge in his being from 'aww'ing. Harry wraps an arm around Draco's shoulder and promises to buy him his favourite cup of coffee with an extra shot of espresso after he seeing Draco off at St. Mungos.

Draco drops a kiss to Harry's cheek and promises himself he'll punch his boyfriend later for laughing at his earlier distress.


End file.
